Forever and Ever, Amen
by sarahbearaswt
Summary: sequal to Reunion


Title: Forever and Ever, Amen ****

Title: Forever and Ever, Amen (Part 1)

****

Author: Sarah

****

E-mail: sajo_morningstar@angelfire.com

****

Rating: PG-13 

****

Disclaimer: The characters and names belong to the WB and Melinda Metz. I have no claim to them except in my dreams and fantasies, nor do I own 'N Sync or the song "This I Promise You." 

****

Summary: Max has found Liz again, along with their daughter Claudia. The gang has been reunited and is now living in Boston. Max and Liz are also about to be married.

****

Category: M/L

****

Authors Notes: This story takes place shortly after my other story "Reunion" although it shouldn't be too hard to pick up the story line and what's happened.

Dear Journal; Wow! Life has been a whirlwind for the last few months. Where to begin… well four months ago Max came back. I told him about Claudia and he stayed. I guess I never really had any doubt that he would, but I was still scared out of my mind. Claudia instantly fell in love with him, but the why wouldn't she? Maria and Michael were living together for about two months before they had their first fight. A month later they were together again. Three weeks later they broke up, for the time being they're together. Isabel and Alex are "just dating" right now. But we all know about the weekends they spend together and the hours on the phone. We all see the looks the give each other and the way they hold each other so tight, they think we don't see but we do. Although we all know it's more serious than that. As for me and Max… well in another 4 hours, 32 minutes and 27seconds, I'll be Mrs. Max Evans. We're finally getting married. It's amazing, five months ago I felt I was destined to be alone forever. And that Claudia would never know what a wonderful person her father was…is. And now… it's like he's been there since the day she was born. They definitely have a connection. Some times I wonder if it's the natural father/daughter connection or if it aCzechoslovakian type connection, or even both. It's been really good for Claudia to have Max around. He can answer her questions about who and what she is better than I can. He has also been teaching her about using her powers safely and effectively. It's weird that I never realized how much I did as a single parent until I wasn't doing it alone any more. I'm so thankful I don't have to do it alone anymore. 

Max also started college at the beginning of the semester. He decided that he wanted and need to be a normal person. And he needs to develop as normal of a life as he could. But most of all he decided he was tired, tired of running tired of worrying. While they were running Isabel convinced him that if they stopped running they would realize they were only running from themselves. He finally realized she was right. And he stopped running. Thank God.

Liz slowly exhaled as she put the pen and her journal down and answered the knock at the door. "Good Morning Maria" She called as she reached for the knob. There was just something about the way Maria knocked that always let Liz know it was her, or maybe it was the connection they had after being best friends forever.

"Are you two ready? We have to be there in 15 minutes. And it's on the other side of town." Maria asked in the impatient Maria tone. "Yea. COME ON CLAUDIA" Liz answered as she grabbed her and Claudia's coats. Seconds later they were out the door and in the car. 

"So… are you nervous?" Maria asked as she drove to the salon to get their hair done. "Not really" Liz told her as she tucked her hair behind her ear. "Really? Come on Liz you can't fool me. Beside your doing IT." "What do you mean IT?" "You're doing the hair thing. You always do that when you're nervous." "Oh yea…that…ok maybe I'm a little nervous. But then why shouldn't I be?" "Because! You and Max are totally in love and you have been since like forever. And the fact that if EITHER of you start to chicken out I will personally drag you up to that alter my self." "You got me convinced. What about you, Claudi? You convinced?" "Do I look dumb enough to disagree with Aunt Mia?" Claudia answered with all her five-year-old wisdom making both Liz and Maria laugh.

*--------------------------------------------*

****

Part 2

Later That Day; the Chapel

"Do you Maxwell Evans, take Elizabeth Anne Parker, to be your lawful wedded wife…" _God she looks so amazing! How could I have ever left her?_ "Mr. Evans?" "Oh sorry I do." "And do you Elizabeth Anne Parker, take Maxwell Evans, to be your lawful wedded husband…" _Oh God I hope he wasn't having second thoughts!_ "I do" " Then by the power invested in me, I pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride." No sooner had the Minister said the words, Max took Liz in his arms and kissed her with all the passion and love he had in him. When they had finally pulled apart the Minister turned to the congregation and said, "I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Evans"

"Well it's about darn time!" Michael said, voicing everyone's thoughts. "No let's party!" and with that everyone left to go to the reception.

*--------------------------------------------*

****

Reception hall. 

When the visions around you,

Bring tears to your eyes

And all that surrounds you,

Are secrets and lies

"Mrs. Evans, May I have this dance?" Max asked as the music started playing. "Of course Mr. Evans." She replied as Max led her to the dance floor. The wedding had been perfect and Liz was in heaven. Maria had been the maid-of-honor, Isabel had been the bride's maid, and Claudia had been the flower girl. Michael was the best man. Both Liz and Max's parents had come to Boston for the wedding. It was the wedding of Liz's dreams, but not because of whom was there, but whom it was to. _We could have been married in hell, and it would have been perfect._ Liz thought to herself as she and Max danced.

I'll be your strength,

I'll be your hope,

Keeping your faith when it's gone

The one you should call,

Is standing here all alone…

"What are you thinking about?" Max asked as he watched Liz stare in to space with a content look on her face. "What…Huh?" Liz jumped as she was brought back into the present by the sound of Max's voice. "What were you thinking about? You were staring into space." He asked, laughing to himself at the 'staring into space' part. "I was thinking about how to day and the wedding have been a dream come true." "Well I'm sorry it took so long for you dream to come true. I've realized more and more in the last four months that I never should have left, and I'm sorry for it."

And I will take 

You in my arms

And hold you right where you belong

Till the day my life is through

This I promise you

This I promise you

"I can't say that it was easy without you, but I will say that I'm glad your back. I understand why you left, but I wish you hadn't." "I know it's been hard for you the last few years. I would have been back sooner, but I couldn't find you. Two days after I left I knew I had made a mistake and I went back, but you were gone. I looked for you every day since. I never knew about Claudia, no one told me when I went back." "No one knew. Not even my parents. I only told Alex and Maria was with me when I found out, and they both came with me here. But none of that matters now, cause you're here now."

I've loved you forever,

In lifetimes before

And I promise you never…

Will you hurt anymore

"Dance with me." Maria told Michael after watching Max and Liz for a few minutes. "That's ok I don't want to." Michael replied. "It wasn't a question." Maria told him as she drug him to his feet and out to the dance floor. "Maria, you know I can't dance." "Just shut up and dance with me." She commanded. "O.k. fine." "Thank you" she replied sarcastically. 

"God! Can't they even quit fighting long enough to dance." Isabel complained to Alex. "The only time they EVER stop fighting is when they're making up from a fight. And even then they only stop long enough to make out." "Yea I know what you mean. I'm really glad they love each other so much. Michael really deserves it." "So would you like to dance?" "It would be my pleasure"

I give you my word

I give you my heart (give you my heart)

This is a battle we've won

And with this vow,

Forever has now begun…

"I love you Liz _Evans_" Max whispered in Liz's ear. "I love the way that sounds." Liz whispered back. "What, I love you?" "No, well that too, but I was talking about 'Liz Evans.' I love the way my new name sounds. And I love you more than anything" Liz explained, then kissed Max.

"I love you Alex" Isabel said as she wrapped her arms around Alex's neck. "What did you just say?!" He asked in surprise. "I love you." "I love you too Isabel Evans." He replied, knowing he had just heard the three words he never thought he'd hear from Isabel.

__

Well I guess it's now or never Michael thought to himself. He had been trying to muster up the courage all day for what he was bout to do. "Maria?" "Yea?" "Can we talk?" _You can't chicken out now. _"Isn't that what we're doing right now?" "I mean alone." _God, what if she says no!?_ Maria stopped dancing and looked at Michael for a minute, trying to figure out what was wrong. She could hear worry in his voice but couldn't sense why. "Yea sure, let go over there." She told him and they walked over to a couple of chairs in the corner. "What's wrong Michael?" She asked as she sat down. _Oh God something's really wrong._ "Maria, will you marry me?" He asked as he dropped down to one knee and opened a small black velvet box revealing a small diamond ring., a suggestion from Max. Michael had been planning this for two months. But every time he thought he could do it he lost his courage, or Maria would start a fight. "YES" Maria cried as she picked her jaw off the floor and flew into his arms. "It's not much but it's what I could afford." He explained as he slipped the ring on her finger. "It's perfect, it's beautiful. I love you Michael!" "I love you too."

Just close your eyes

Each loving day (each loving day)

I know this feeling won't go away (no…)

Till the day my life is through

This I promise you

Ooh… I promise you…

"This is so beautiful." Mrs. Evans commented between tears. Her heart filled with joy seeing how happy all her children were, especially Michael. She had always thought of him as her own. Even though she didn't adopt him. "I know. I can't remember the last time I saw Lizzie this happy." Mrs. Parker agreed. _She chose well when she chose Max. _Mrs. Parker thought to herself. _They're soul mates. Every one sees it. I wonder why it took so long for them to see it?_ Mrs. Parker continued to contemplate her daughter and son-in-law. 

Over and over I fall (over and over I fall)

When I hear you call

With out you in my life baby

I just wouldn't be living at all…

"Grandpa?" Claudia asked as she danced with Mr. Evans. "Yes dear." He answered. "If Mommy and Daddy love each other so much, and they've been in love so long, why did Daddy stay away so long?" "Well…" Mr. Evans answered after thinking about the question for a minute. "Because he was scared." He answered the best he knew, for even he had been asking that question lately. "Oh… What was he scared of?" she asked not quite understanding. "I'm not really sure, I think he was scared of commitment." "Oh… He was scared of commeming to me and Mommy." "It's COMMITTING and yes." "So what made him not scared anymore?" "He realized what every one else already knew, that he wasn't living with out Liz…er…your mommy." "If he wasn't living was he dead?" she asked scared that her daddy had been dead. "No! No, no, he was alive but he wasn't happy and didn't enjoy life." "Oh."

And I will take (I will take you in my arms)

You in my arms

And hold you right where you belong (right where you belong)

Till the day my life is through

This I promise you baby

Just close your eyes

Each loving day (each loving day)

I know this feeling won't go away (no…)

Every word I say is true

This I promise you

And every word I say is true,

This I promise you

Ooh, I promise you…

*--------------------------------------------*

"I love you Liz." Max whisper as he and Liz danced. "I love you too. Forever and ever." Liz replied. "Amen." Max said as he kissed her. Thanking God for bringing him back home.

THE END


End file.
